


Ghost of you

by wiktoriaandersen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, M/M, Sad Ending, Single Parent Louis, Suicide, ghost of you
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiktoriaandersen/pseuds/wiktoriaandersen
Summary: Miał wtedy tylko dwadzieścia pięć lat. Ale właśnie ta tragedia zmieniła ich życie.





	Ghost of you

Dwadzieścia siedem lat to wcale nie tak dużo, prawda?

Ale dokładnie tyle miał Louis, kiedy jego życie straciło sens. Przez poprzednie osiem był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Przez ostatnie osiem lat mógł zrobić wszytko, nawet to, co sądził, że jest niemożliwe. Później nie miał już dla kogo. 

W zasadzie to nie pamiętał nawet od czego to się zaczęło. Obaj mieli wtedy ciężki dzień i wiedzieli, że nie będzie łatwo. Tylko, że właśnie wtedy Harry nie wytrzymał. 

Dwudziestopięciolatek naprawdę od dłuższego czasu wahał się czy nie popadł w depresję. Coraz mniej chciało mu się żyć, a sytuacja w pracy, ani w domu nie ułatwiała sytuacji. 

Dokładnie tego dnia szef zagroził mu, że wyleje go, jeżeli ten nie weźmie się w końcu do roboty. Nikt nie rozumiał tego, że potrzebował chwili odpoczynku. Nikt nie chciał tego rozumieć. Nikt nie wiedział też, że być może za chwilę będzie już na cokolwiek za późno. 

Tego samego dnia pokłócił się o coś z Louisem. Gdyby jeszcze chociaż któryś wiedział od czego się zaczęło. Ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że to ich ostatnia kłótnia. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że to jedno "nienawidzę cię" miało całkowicie zrujnować jego świat. 

Dokładnie dwie minuty później usłyszał głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi od ich sypialni. W duchu modlił się, żeby to nie obudziło ich dwuletniej córeczki, którą zaadoptowali odrobinę ponad rok wcześniej. Zalewając się łzami, siedział na kanapie, wiedząc, że jest totalnym idiotą. Zwykłym frajerem, który nawet nie pamiętał co spowodowało to, co nastąpiło chwilę później. 

Niecałą godzinę później usłyszał cichy krzyk, który gwałtownie przeszył ciszę panującą dookoła, a następnie głuche uderzenie czegoś o ziemię. Poderwał się z miejsca, wybiegając przed dom. 

Ten obraz już na zawsze pozostał w jego pamięci. 

Jego mały Harry. Miłość jego życia. Promyk pośród szarej codzienności. Anioł wśród demonów ludzkości. 

Leżał. 

Leżał w ogromnej kałuży krwi, na podjeździe przed ich domem. 

Jego najukochańsza osoba na świecie właśnie odebrała sobie życie, a on nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Nawet nie wiedział, że krzyczy. Nie wiedział, że płacze. Nie wiedział kompletnie nic, nic nie czuł. 

Właśnie stracił sens swojego marnego, nic nie wartego życia. 

***

\- Julie! - zawołał Louis, stojąc pod szkołą swojej córki. Co z tego, że miała już osiemnaście lat. Dla niego wciąż była jego małą księżniczką. 

Czterdziestotrzylatek westchnął cicho, przeczesując palcami włosy, które w niektórych miejscach były już odrobinę siwe, a następnie uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, którą po chwili do niego podeszła. 

Zawsze mieli dobry kontakt. Nawet wtedy, kiedy nastolatka chciała się buntować i chodzić na te wszystkie imprezy, na które Tomlinson się nie zgadzał. Nawet wtedy, kiedy nie we wszystkich sprawach się zgadzali. Wiedzieli po prostu, że mają tylko siebie i muszą to jakoś wytrwać. 

\- Hej, tato - przywitała się brunetka, obejmując go krótko, a później odgarnęła swoje falowane włosy, które tak mu o nim przypominały, że momentami to naprawdę bolało. 

\- Coś nowego w szkole? - spytał, uśmiechając się szeroko i obejmując ją w talii zaczął prowadzić w dół ulicy, bo w końcu tak jak w każdy piątek mieli zjeść razem obiad. 

To była ich tradycja od kiedy tylko Tomlinson wrócił do pracy i nie zawsze miał czas dla córki, którą zostawiał albo ze swoją mamą, albo z opiekunkami. Skręcił w jedną z uliczek, gdzie znajdowała się mała pizzeria, a następnie spojrzał wyczekująco na dziewczynę, która wydawała się zamyślić.

\- Wszystko tak samo - wzruszyła ramionami, wzdychając ciężko i przygryzając delikatnie wargę. - Pokłóciłam się z Troyem - mruknęła po chwili, a szatyn jedynie objął ją mocniej, bo przecież znała tego chłopaka od małego. 

Wychowali się praktycznie w jednej piaskownicy, więc nic dziwnego, że tak to przeżywała. Jednak to nie był pierwszy raz. Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, a następnie otworzył szeroko drzwi do lokalu. 

I dokładnie w tym momencie zapomniał jak się oddycha. 

Przy jednym ze stolików siedział jego Loczek. Tylko, że nie postarzał się. Wyglądał dokładnie jak w dniu kiedy się zabił. Jedyne co go odróżniało to śnieżnobiała odzież i jakby jasna poświata wokół niego. 

Niebieskooki poczuł jak jego dolna warga drży, oczy zachodzą łzami, a kolana uginają się pod jego ciężarem. To naprawdę było za dużo. Najgorzej jednak było, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały. 

Kiedy zieleń znów spotkała błękit. 

\- Tato, wszystko w porządku? - spytała Julie, patrząc niepewnie raz na mężczyznę, raz na puste krzesło pod ścianą. - Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha - zaśmiała się cicho, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach, a później poprowadziła go do tamtego stolika. 

Louis niepewnie zajął miejsce, niemal czując jak tamten, kiedy wstał, musnął jego skórę na karku swoimi ustami. Zadrżał lekko na ten gest, a następnie wciąż nie wierząc w to co się dzieje sięgnął po kartę, chociaż i tak miał zamiar zamówić to co zawsze. 

Po chwili do ich stolika podszedł jakiś chłopak, który mógł być w wieku dziewczyny, być może odrobinkę starszy. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby na plakietce, którą miał przypiętą do koszulki nie było napisane Harry, a tuż za chłopakiem nie stałby jego chłopiec. 

\- Zaraz wrócę - wydusił z siebie po chwili, posyłając córce przepraszające spojrzenie i niemal pobiegł w stronę łazienek. 

Stanął przy jednej z umywalek i położył na jej brzegu swoje dłonie, mając nadzieję, że to wszytko jest jedynie kolejnym koszmarem. Chciał się obudzić i myśleć, że tak naprawdę nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Jednak nie było mu to dane, bo na swoim ramieniu poczuł delikatną i chłodną dłoń. 

Jego usta otworzyły się w niemym proteście, a następnie nie mogąc nic na to poradzić zaczął płakać. Harry tak po prostu stał za nim i uśmiechał się do niego promiennie jak tego dnia rano. Uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że w jego dołeczkach mógłby ktoś zamieszkać. 

\- Nie, proszę - załkał, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem i ocierając z policzków łzy, które sam nie wiedział kiedy zaczęły po niej spływać. 

\- Nie bój się, Lou - szepnął Loczek, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku, a później cofnął się dwa kroki do tyłu. 

\- Jeżeli chcesz mnie nawiedzać, to proszę bardzo. Ale nie mogę cię widzieć, Harry. Nie chcę. To tak bardzo boli - wydusił z siebie, niemal dławiąc się łzami, bo wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. 

Cała miłość, tęsknota i cierpienie ponownie skumulowały się w jego sercu, a on nie był pewien czy da radę ponownie to wszystko przeżyć. 

\- To nie tak - zapewnił, śmiejąc się cicho, a ten dźwięk wydawał się być tak piękny jak żaden inny. - Jestem tutaj, żeby sprawdzić co u mojej rodziny. Nie sądziłem, że mnie zobaczysz. Szczerze mówiąc, to mało kto widzi anioły. - Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. 

\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, H - szepnął Tomlinson, próbując dotknąć męża, jednak jego ręka jedynie przeszła przez jego ciało. 

\- To nie twoja wina - mruknął szybko, patrząc na niego z bólem w oczach. - Byłem głupi i słaby. Zostawiłem cię samego z córką. To było naprawdę egoistyczne, Louis, ale wiesz, że nie mogę już tego cofnąć - szepnął, gładząc dłonią jego zarośnięty policzek i uśmiechając się do niego smutno.

\- Kocham cię, H. Bez względu na wszystko. Zawsze byłeś tylko ty - wyznał szczerze, ponownie się rozklejając. - Zawsze ty - dodał, zakrywając usta dłonią i pozwalając, żeby ten objął go swoimi ramionami. 

\- Lou, kochanie - wymruczał cicho brunet, marszcząc brwi. Naprawdę nienawidził tego, że nie mógł zostać tu na stałe i już zawsze byc przy nim. - Uspokój się, dobrze? Julie nie może cię zobaczyć w takim stanie - stwierdził, odgarniając kilka kosmylów jego włosów do tyłu. - Obiecuję, że za niedługo rzeczy będą lepsze. 

\- Jak cokolwiek ma być lepsze bez ciebie? - niemal krzyknął z frustracji. - Przez pierwsze miesiące byłem bliski zrobienia tego samego co ty. Zrywałem się w nocy, bo śniło mi się to co zastałem pod domem. Codziennie miałem stany lękowe i miałem wrażenie, że nie dam rady. Wciąż się tego boję, Harry. Wciąż budzę się, automatycznie siegając na twoją połowę łóżka, żeby się przytulić, ale tam nic nie ma. Nikogo po tobie nie miałem, bo wiem, że ty byłeś tym jedynym. Nikt inny ni byłby wystarczająco dobry. Więc powiedz mi, kochanie. Co teraz ma być lepsze skoro do tej pory nic nie było?

\- Po prostu mi zaufaj. Wiem, że jestem samolubny, ale nic co jest tam po drugiej stronie nie może być wystarczające bez ciebie. Ja też za tobą tęsknię. Czas płynie tam zupełnie inaczej, ale to nie ma znaczenia bo każdej chwili myślę o was - wyznał, wzdrygając się kiedy poczuł, że ktoś się zbliża. - Uważaj, na siebie, dobrze? Skup się na Julie i pokaż jej jak ją kochasz. Nie wiem czy mi się uda, ale postaram się wpaść dzisiaj do was - westchnął, muskając ustami jego policzek, a potem tak po prostu zniknął. 

A Louis został tylko ze swoimi myślami, starając się zrozumieć co się stało. 

***

-

Tato! - pisnęła dziewczyna, skacząc po salonie i niemal płacząc. - Wydali to, cholera, wydali ten album! - wrzasnęła, a Tomlinson jedynie uśmiechnął się na to. - Oni mnie kiedyś zabiją, przysięgam - westchnęła dramatycznie, opadając na kanapę i puszczając muzykę ze swojego telefonu. 

Pierwsze dźwięki Youngblood wypełniły pomieszczenie, a szatyn zaczął poruszać rytmicznie głową do muzyki, bo to nie jego wina, że obaj mieli podobny gust muzyczny, a córka zaraziła go miłością do tego zespołu. Obserwował z podziwem jak dziewczyna tańczy, jakby to było to po co się urodziła. Od razu widać było, że ją zaadoptowali, bo ani on ani Harry nigdy nie umiał tańczyć. 

Siedział na kanapie, mając zamknięte głosy i ciesząc się piosenkami, które sprawiały, że oboje byli uśmiechnięci. Ale w pewnym momencie poczul na swojej nodze delikatą dłoń swojej córki. Uśmiechała się do niego delikatnie i wyciągała drugą rękę. 

\- Potańcz ze mną - poprosiła, a Louis żeby jak chciał, to nie mógł jej odmówić. Uniósł do góry jej dłoń i złożył delikatny pocałunek, sprawiając, że ta zachichotała, na co mężczyzna rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Jak ci minął dzień, słońce? - spytał, palce jednej dłoni splatając z tymi jej, a drugim ramieniem oplótł ją w pasie, na co dziewczyna odrobinę bardziej do niego przyległa. - Bardzo zmęczona? - mruknął, puszczając jej oczko i obracając szybko, na co ta sie roześmiała. On po prostu kochał to, że Julie traktowała go jak najlepszego przyjaciela, któremu nie bała się z niczego zwierzyć. 

\- Odrobinkę - stwerdziła między chichotaniem, a jej kucyk bujał się na boki kiedy dodatkowo kiwała głową na boki. - Ale uwielbiam spędzać wieczory z najważniejszym mężczyzną w moim życiu - stwierdziła, a Louis wciąż nie mógł przestać się wzruszać na takie słowa, chociaż słyszał to codziennie. 

Ale właśnie wtedy muzyka całkowicie się zmieniła. Zrobiła się powolna i nawet melancholijna, a Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, bo nie spodziewał się tutaj takiego utworu. Westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy i bujając się na boki z córką w ramionach. 

So I drown it out, like I always do, dancing trough our house with the ghost of you. And I chase it down, with a shot of truth dancing trough our house with the ghost of you. 

Słowa uderzyły w meżczyznę niczym mocny cios. Poczuł jak nagle w płucach brakuje mu powietrza, a w oczach wzbierają się łzy, które potem spłyneły po policzkach. To było za dużo dla niego nawet jeżeli minęło 17 lat. Nawet jeżeli już dawno powinien się pozbierać po utracie Harry'ego. Jego małego chłopca, za którym był w stanie skoczyć w ogień. 

Too young, too dumb to know things like love. Too young, too dumb.

\- Tato? - szepnęła cicho dziewczyna, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i łapiąc jego twarz w swoje dłonie. - Co się stało? - spytała cichutko, jakby bojąc sie, że powie coś nie tak, ale właśnie wtedy to so niej dotarło. Widziała go nie raz już w takim stanie. Za każdym razem przeglądał album. Jedyny album ze zdjęciami jej drugiego ojca. To były dni kiedy wszystko było ciężkie i ona wiedziała, że nie może być zła. - Tęsknisz za nim - stwierdziła, a szatyn jedynie pokiwał głową, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. 

\- Ja... Przepraszam, Juls - szepnął, jego głos lekko drżący. - Każdego dnia czuję się jakbym budził się bez połowy siebie. Wyobraź sobie, że masz ulubione buty, ale nagle znika jeden z nich. Albo nagle zniknie połowa nieba. Znika wszystko czego potrzebowałaś i ty nie umiesz sobie z tym poradzić. Żyję tylko dzięki tobie, kochanie. Gdyby nie ty to nic nie trzymałoby mnie przy życiu - wyznał, trzęsąc się delikatnie. - To nie powinno już tak boleć, a wciąż czuję jakby ktoś palił mnie żywcem kiedy tylko o nim pomyślę - kontynuował, a dziewczyna usiadła przy nim na kanapie i mocno przytuliła. Zawsze był tutaj dla niej więc nareszcie mogła oddać przysługę. 

\- Mów dalej - zachęciła, podając mu opakowanie chusteczek ze stołu i siegając po koc z oparcia, którym nakryła ich dwójkę. Oparła się delikatnie o pierś ojca, więc ten mógł wpleść palce w jej loki. 

\- Harry... Harry był wspaniały. Poznałem go w tej głupiej knajpce gdzie byliśmy dzisiaj. Wpadł tam w środku ulewy, był cały przemoczony. Wyobraź sobie tylko, wyglądał jak zagubiony psiak. Nigdy nie umiałem się oprzeć jego urokowi. Nawet nie wiem kiedy to się stało, a on siedział przy moim stoliku w mojej bluzie i pijąc herbatę, którą mu postawiłem. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że to nie jest zwykły nieznajomy. On miał wszystko czego potrzebowałem, przysięgam. I tak bardzo chciałem się nim zajmować i był ślub. Cudowny ślub i nie widzieliśmy poza sobą świata. Ale wiesz, że życie nie jest idealne. Za długo było dobrze. Rok po tym jak ciebie zaadoptowaliśmy, Harry nie wytrzymał. Nie dawał sobie rady z problemami, a ja nie byłem wystarczający żeby móc mu pomóc - niemal dławił się łzami, a kiedy przymykał oczy, widział Harry'ego, który leży na ziemi wygięty w pod dziwnym kątem. - Byłem beznadziejnym mężem dla niego, a on wciąż mnie kochał. Ale gdybyś widziała jak on kochał ciebie, Julie. Gdybyś tylko widziała jego uśmiech kiedy brał ciebie w ramiona i chodził po pokoju, śpiewając aż usnęłaś, sama byś go pokochała - dokończył, dostrzegając, że jego córka również jest wstrząśnięta tym wszystkim. 

\- Myślisz, że byłby ze mnie dumny? Przecież tak wiele razy byłam problemem - szepnęła, marszcząc brwi i starając się samej nie rozkleić. Naprawdę chciała żeby obaj byli z niej zadowoleni. 

\- Kwiatuszku, nigdy nie byłaś problemem. Nawet nie próbuj tak mówić - westchnął, odgarniając włosy z jej czoła i uśmiechając się przez łzy. - Hazz jest z ciebie cholernie dumny. I kocha cię tak mocno, że nie możesz sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. 

I właśnie na tym ich rozmowa się skończyła, chociaż oboje wiedzieli, że jeszcze wiele słów nie zostało wypowiedzianych. Wiele rzeczy wciąż pozostało do przedyskutowania, jednak oboje milczeli. Tak pozostało aż do niemal północy, kiedy to Tomlinson podniósł się z miejsca. 

\- Pójdę się chyba przejść - zdecydował, posyłając jej uspokajający uśmiech i przeczesując włosy palcami. Tylko, że oboje wiedzieli po co tak naprawdę wychodzi Louis. Oboje wiedzieli, że dzisiejszy dzień był pożegnaniem. Julie szybko wstała z kanapy i rzuciła się ojcu na szyję, szlochając cicho. 

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Tak bardzo przepraszam - szeptał cichutko, gładząc dłonią jej włosy, ale nikt nie mógł go juz zatrzymać. Było za późno na cokolwiek. Oboje wiedzieli, że to nadchodzi. 

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu - załkała, nie mogąc się pogodzić z tą myślą, jednak nie chciała go zatrzymywać. To nie miało sensu. Harry i Louis czekali zbyt długo na to żeby znów być razem. Zbyt długo żeby móc sprawić, że drugi się uśmiechnie. 

\- Wiem, że dasz sobie radę, aniołku. Razem z tatą zostawiliśmy dla ciebie całkiem dużo pieniędzy więc powinno ci wystarczyć na studia i inne podstawowe rzeczy. A kiedy będzie ci mnie brakować zawsze masz jakieś głupie nagrania. I szukaj mnie w gwiazdach. Będę jednym z twoich aniołów. Będziemy nad tobą czuwać, maleńka - obiecał, odkładając na stół portfel i telefon. 

\- Jestem z ciebie dumna, wiesz? Naprawdę.  Jesteś najlepszym tatą jakiego mogłam mieć. Będę tęsknić - powiedziała, a potem pocałowała go w policzek. Odsunęła się do tyłu, wiedząc, że to jedyny moment kiedy pozwoli mu odejść. A Louis to zrobił. Nie odwracając się do tyłu kierował się na jeden z pobliskich mostów, wiedząc, że i tak tam nikogo nie będzie. 

Prawie nikogo.

Na poręczy zauważył Harry'ego, a raczej anioła, którym teraz był. Chłopca, który uśmiechał się do niego szeroko i prawie lśnił pośród ciemności. 

\- Hej - przywitał się zielonooki, wyciągając do niego dłoń, którą Tomlinson złapał niemal zachłannie. 

\- Czekałeś - zdziwił się, unosząc brew i mimo wszystko uśmiechając się kiedy prawie przeskoczył barierkę, żeby stanąć po drugiej stronie. 

\- Po prostu lubię tu siedzieć - stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami i stając obok niego, jakby to była zwyczajna rzecz, a Louis wcale nie miałby się zabić. 

\- Więc co? Aniołki latają? - spytał, a na jego twarzy gościł łzawy uśmiech. Ich palce splecione razem, a starszy wrócił wspomnieniem do córki, na co westchnął cicho. 

\- Zawsze możesz się jeszcze wycofać - zapewnił go, przytrzymując lekko w pasie, gdyby ten jednak niespodziewanie chciał skoczyć. - Louis, poważnie. 

\- Nie, Harry - wyszeptał, łzy spływały po policzkach. - Ona jest gotowa. Ja jestem gotowy. Za długo nie mogłem zasypiać obok ciebie. 

\- Wiesz, że ja nie śpię teraz? 

\- Wciąż jesteś tak samo głupi. Wiesz o co mi chodzi - stwierdził, wywracając oczami i spoglądając w dół. 

\- W takim razie na trzy, kochanie. Będę obok - zapewnił, całując go w czubek głowy. - Raz, dwa - odliczał, a potem spojrzał w błękitne tęczówki, w których nie mógł dostrzec ani grama strachu. Widział tę bezgraniczną miłość. - Trzy - usłyszał, a potem obaj lecieli.


End file.
